


Count It as a Win

by moonstruckbucky



Series: The Billy Hargrove Chronicles [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckbucky/pseuds/moonstruckbucky
Summary: Billy gets fired up over a big win.





	Count It as a Win

Ten seconds remained in the final quarter of the final round of the State Championships. It was Hawkins’s first trip to the finals, and Billy knew it was all thanks to him. He was their best player, an incredible asset to the team, and it was why, despite playing the previous three quarters, he was put in for the last round. Harrington was bent at the waist, hands on his knees as he waited for the ref to toss the ball between Billy and the opposing team member.

The kid was taller than him by a couple inches, but Billy was fitter. He taunted the kid, smirking and grinning wildly as he rocked side to side on his feet. The boy across from him was as equally sweaty but panting, and Billy was determined to use that against him.

The ref blew the whistle and the ball went up. His opponent knocked the ball away, into the hands of one of his teammates behind him. Billy hit the gym floor with a squeak, found his footing, and took off to intercept the ball. He met the other player head on, the ball dribbling between them, and Billy threw up an arm to block his pass, missing by centimeters.

On the sidelines, the Hawkins High cheerleaders were chanting their practiced routine, twirling and jumping in their tiny skirts. They waved their pompoms, spurring on the Hawkins High Tigers. They cheered when Hawkins regained control of the ball, sending it up the court to a waiting Billy Hargrove. The blonde boy grinned cockily, making a show of teasing the other boy before passing the ball up the court and jogging to the 3-point line.

Four seconds remaining, and Harrington was trying to make the pass to Billy for the final score. The blonde bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet, grinding his teeth against actually shouting at Steve to pull his head out of his ass. Finally, Harrington faked out the other boy and made a successful pass to Billy, who pivoted on his heel once he had the ball, aimed, and shot. Time seemed to stand still as the buzzer echoed in the gym and the net swished as the ball landed cleanly through.

Applause and cheers erupted in the gym, and Billy found himself celebrating the most, yelling and beating on his chest as his teammates surrounded him. He was congratulated with pats on the back, punches to the shoulder, and one boy even attempted to jump onto his back, making Billy crack a rare grin.

The cheerleaders launched into a victory chant, and Billy found his eyes wandering to one in particular. Your hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, tied with ribbons in Hawkins High’s colors. Catching his eye, you sent him a wink and a sultry smirk. He sent one back, mischief shining in his blue eyes.

For the past two months, the two of you had played this game. Making eyes, longing glances, subtle touches when the team jogged out of the locker room. Tonight, though, that was all coming to an end. Billy was riding the ultimate high of victory, and he’d be winning more than just the basketball game. 

So when the team and cheerleaders broke off to head into their separate locker rooms, Billy made a beeline for the girls’. With a wicked smirk, he ordered the rest of the cheerleaders to leave despite the dirty glances they gave him. He found you in the shower, hair out of its ponytail and falling down your back. He paused a moment to lock the locker room door, not wanting an interruption for this, and the sound of it clicking into place made you turn.

When your eyes found him, you smirked, eyes shining with promise and readiness for what was going to happen. Instead of shying away, you turned completely, baring your body to his hungry eyes. There was no hiding his arousal in the loose basketball shorts as they tented, his dick straining against his boxers underneath. Jesus, he hadn’t even touched you yet and already he was harder than a rock.

He watched the water of the shower glide down your body, slim and athletic from cheerleading practice. When his eyes settled back on your face, your lip was between your teeth coyly, and you were crooking a finger at him. The look in your eyes had him tearing his clothes off until he too was bare before you and stepping under the shower spray. He backed you into the wall, the tile cool on your back despite the rising temperature between you and Hawkins’s star basketball player.

Billy’s body was long and lithe, sinewy muscles rippling under taut flesh, his wide shoulders transitioning to an equally broad chest, tapering down into a slim waist and hips. And, between his legs, the prettiest cock you’d ever laid eyes on, standing tall and proud against the planes of his abs. His cock head was red and leaking pre-cum, and without warning you wrapped your hand around him.

A strangled moan left his lips as his head tilted back while yours began to pump languidly, your thumb smearing his head with his pre-cum. With the other hand you gently cupped his sac, rolling them between your fingers. His hips rutted forward against your hand, his eyes fluttering closed as he groaned, grunted, and cursed under your ministrations.

“You’re big,” you commented breathily, and he jumped when he felt your breath on his cock. Eyes flying open, he looked down to see you on your knees on the tile floor, watering dripping down your face as your tongue sneaked out of your mouth to kitten lick his tip. “You’ll be a handful.”

“I think you can handle it darlin— _fuuuuuck_.” His moan was borderline pornographic as your tongue licked a long stripe from his balls, along the vein on the underside, to the head. Your mouth was warm and wet and welcoming as you took him in, hollowing your cheeks and sliding down his length until he hit the back of your throat. The growl that escaped him had heat pulsating down to your core.

As your head began to move along his length, your hand drifted down your body, over your breasts to the crux of your thighs. Your fingers found your clit easily, because lord knew you touched yourself enough to the image of the boy currently at your mercy, and began rubbing tight fast circles. Billy’s hips fucked hard into your mouth when you keened around him, your toes curling against the tile as you pleasured yourself.

It was a struggle for him to open his eyes, but when he did Billy had to pull you off his dick. The sight of you touching yourself while he fucked your mouth had him right on the edge of release. Your mouth slid off him with an obscenely wet pop, and he tugged you to your feet by your hair. Tilting your head back, he dropped a searing, dirty kiss to your mouth, tongue prying your lips apart to explore your mouth. The taste of himself on your tongue triggered a primal possessive need within him and, with a growl that you swallowed, he dropped a hand between you, sliding two fingers easily between your folds to the knuckle.

Your head fell back against the tile as you mewled, hips arching to meet his demanding fingers. They curled inside you, twisted, fluttered against your g-spot and it had you keening wantonly as you chased your release, the coil in your lower belly tightening each time he moved his fingers. His mouth branded your neck in bruises and love bites, tongue laving at them to soothe the sting before it circled a nipple. When his teeth closed over one of them and then tugged, you toppled over the edge with a high-pitched cry of his name.

“That’s it, babygirl,” he cooed, gently coaxing you down from a tremendous high. Your thighs trembled and your pussy fluttered around his fingers as your body went limp against the wall. “God, you’re so beautiful when you cum. Think you can do it again?”

Without warning, he deftly whirled you around so you faced the wall, your hands planted on the wet tile. His thigh nudged your legs apart and one hand grasped his twitching cock and lined it up with your entrance. With one quick snap of his hips, he filled you completely, your walls stretching to accommodate his girth. You cried out against the wall, eyes pinching shut as you relished in the pleasurable sting.

One of those large hands reached around for your breast while the other delved into your wet hair and tugged harshly as his hips began a rhythm. Your moans and groans and wet skin slapping skin echoed in the empty locker room, and briefly Billy wondered if they could hear the sounds he was pulling from you with every expert roll of his hips. As he bottomed out with each thrust, he hiccuped his hips, pressing against that place inside you that had your walls clenching.

“Fuck, Billy, you’re so good. You fill me so good,” you moaned, near tears from the pleasure each drive of his hips was giving you. Billy buried his head in your shoulder blades, growling at your praise. He bit down on your shoulder, lowering his hand from your breast to your clit. His fingers fumbled a moment before finding purchase and sending a shockwave through every one of your nerve endings. “God, Billy, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

His hips picked up a faster pace and his fingers swiveled faster on your sensitive nub, drawing faster, higher moans from you that told him you were  _right there_. A well-placed thrust of his hips and his fingers pinching at your nub had your head flying back against his shoulder, a long and low moan ripped from your throat. The sound alone brought chills to Billy’s body, and he growled, biting harder into your flesh as he emptied himself inside you. His hips twitched and finally slowed as he brought you both down, leaving you panting against the shower wall. 

“Jesus Christ on a cracker,” you exhaled. Billy’s chest rumbled as he chuckled behind you.

“You said it.”

The water had begun to run cold, but neither of you noticed in the heat of your fucking. Now though, goosebumps broke out along your skin and you shivered. Billy’s arms were warm as they wrapped around you and tugged you of the shower, wrapped you in a towel that was placed on the bench outside the shower stalls.

You smirked up at him as Billy shook out his wet curls. He mirrored it wickedly, leaning down to slot your lips together that was all possessive tongues and teeth.

“Now what, Hargrove?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow up at him when he pulled away.

“I count that as a win.”


End file.
